Chasing Pavements
by The Forbidden Pages
Summary: Smutty Puckelberry romance full of secrets and other stuff... I suck at writing summaries :P  Oh yeah... do not read if you are uncomfortable with lemons.


**Author's Note: **This is my first ever fan fiction and my first ever smutty romance story so try and be nice :P Anyways, comments are always appreciated and I hope you enjoy. I do NOT own Chasing Pavements or any of the characters in this story… if I did the world would be a very different place.

Rachel walked through the halls humming along to the Wicked sound track currently playing on her iPod. She stopped at her locker to pick up her lunch when her phone buzzed in her pocket, informing her she'd just received a text message. She pulled it out to see who it was from and a look of utter confusion crossed her face. It was Noah's number, he never texted her. Well, at least not since the time when she had made out with him in her room. She hadn't the slightest clue as to what Puckerman could want from her, especially in the middle of the school day. She wasn't sure she wanted to know but eventually curiosity overcame her and she opened the text. It contained only 2 lines:

_Meet me in the theatre._

_12:30. _

Rachel checked her watch and noted that it was already 12:23. She considered just not showing up and pretending she hadn't seen the text message but she decided against it. Anyways, whatever he had planned couldn't be that bad. She laughed aloud at the thought but still decided it would be best to go. She grabbed her lunch from her locker and started on her way towards the theatre. When she got to the doors she paused momentarily to take a deep breath and steady herself for what could be on the other side of that door. She said a silent prayer that he wasn't waiting on the other side with a slushie ready to pelt her new reindeer sweater. She shook the idea from her head stood up straight and pushed the door open.

"Hello?" She called as she walked into the room. None of the lights were on and the silence was starting to creep her out. "Anyone here?" She asked slightly louder this time, still no reply. "Noah this really isn't my idea of funny." Rachel said starting to get peeved. She turned to leave when the sound of guitar filled the room. Her hand stopped where it was on the handle as a spotlight cut through the darkness to center stage. There was Noah, guitar in hand, smiling in her direction.

"Rachel, there's something I need to tell you and I… I can't find the right words to say it and I probably sound stupid right now, which is way out of character for me but, well this whole thing is out of character for me so I'm going to borrow some words. Okay?" Noah said quickly before clearing his throat. Rachel smiled to herself a little shocked at seeing Noah in such a vulnerable state. Noah started to play the guitar again and the sound filled the theatre with a beautiful sound that send shivers down her spine. "Take a seat." He said motioning with his head towards a chair in the front row. Rachel walked forward, a little shaky and unsure, and sat down, determined to enjoy whatever show he had planned. He looked her in the eyes and started to sing Chasing Pavements by Adele. When the song drew to a close and the guitar faded out Rachel shook her head not sure what to say. This was so uncharacteristic of Noah and she had never been serenaded so this whole experience was just confusing. "I-I'm not sure what you're trying to say Noah." Rachel said, her voice wavering a little.

"Look, Rachel, I know that we've tried this before and failed but to be honest I can't get you out of my head and I felt like maybe this song would help you to see how I feel." He said, his voice desperate for her to understand. "I want to be with you. Only you." He still hadn't moved from his spot on the stage. His feet felt like lead and his heart was leaping in his chest like a caged bird trying desperately to get free. His eyes met hers pleading with her to say something, to understand him, anything.

"Noah, I-I know how you feel but I don't understand. Why didn't you just tell me this before?" Rachel inquired, "I mean don't get me wrong, I enjoyed the theatrics and this entire thing made me feel really special but ever since we kissed that night I've been thinking about you and it's been torturing me. I thought that there was no way you felt the same because I've seen the way you treat other girls." Rachel paused and looked at him, "Plus, even if we do feel this way about each other, how can I trust you Puck? You got Quinn pregnant while she was dating your best friend." Noah looked up surprised at her words and hurt at the same time. The realization that she felt the same about him as he did about her made his heart do things he'd never known it was capable of. But, at the same time, she didn't trust him, she'd practically said that she wouldn't go out with him, hadn't she?

"Look Rachel," He whispered, "I know I've done some pretty messed up stuff in the past but I want to change for you. You're my Jewish princess and I feel like I need you with me all the time. I can't stand thinking about living life knowing that you feel the same about me but we still never even gave our feelings a shot." His feet finally freed themselves from the floor and he hopped off of the stage and walked over to where she was standing. "I haven't been a good person or a faithful person and I have no way to prove to you that I can be, but I can tell you this," He said gazing into her eyes, "If you're willing to take a chance and trust me I will do everything in my power not to disappoint you. But you have to trust me." He took her hand in his and an unexpected warmth spread throughout his body, "Do you trust me Rachel?" He whispered.

She looked down at their entwined hands and whispered back, "Yes, I trust you Noah." She looked up into his eyes and couldn't help but smile at the excitement she saw there. He gently caressed the side of her face and leaned in to kiss her. When their lips met it was like a jolt of electricity shot through them. They pulled back slightly and looked into each other's eyes, smiling contentedly. Their lips were so close that Rachel was sure that the movement caused by her breathing would cause them to kiss again. A warm, tingly feeling was starting in her belly and she couldn't bear the lack of touching any longer. She laced her fingers in Noah's hair and pulled his lips to her own. Noah was shocked by the intensity that Rachel put into the kiss and he pulled her closer to himself. Rachel's lips parted and Noah intensified the kiss. Rachel pressed her body against his, she felt the need to be as close to him as possible and she didn't know why. Noah slid a hand up the back of her shirt and started to play with the bra clasp. When she didn't protest or pull away he undid the clasp and managed to get her bra off without breaking the kiss. He trailed kissed from her mouth down to her neck as one of his hands softly caressed her left breast. She moaned breathlessly at the new sensations and rested her forehead on his shoulder. He pulled his mouth away from her neck and started to lift her shirt away from her body when she stopped him, "Noah the door doesn't lock anyone could come in and see us." Her voice showed how worried she was but her eyes still held a lust for him so powerful that even he hadn't seen something like it before. He nodded and led her by the hand to the backstage dressing rooms. He led the way into the girl's dressing room and shut the door behind them, locking it as soon as they were both in. The lights were on but with the school's low budget only half of the bulbs worked and the room was sensuously dim. Rachel pulled off her shirt and plastered her lips against his again. He started, once again, to caress her breasts and he felt her breathing hitch. He smiled and pulled away to look at her.

"You're beautiful my little Jewish princess," he murmured as he pulled her against him again. One of his hands traveled up and down her body in slow, sensuous circles while the other kneaded her breast. He left a trail of kisses from her collarbone to the top of her other breast. Then he took her nipple in his mouth and started to lick it slowly. Rachel threw her head back and moaned loudly, which left Noah's member aching. He continued to work on her breast with his mouth but he moved his hands to the zipper on her skirt, "Tell me to stop if you're uncomfortable." He told her as he pulled her skirt away from her body. Then he picked her up and laid her gently on the counter against the wall. He climbed onto the counter as well and breathed a sigh of relief when it successfully held their combined weight. He laid a kiss on her inner knee and she gasped. Then he trailed kisses up her thigh until he reached her pink cotton briefs. He stopped briefly as he pulled them off of her and he smiled when he noticed the small golden stars printed all over them. They were very Rachel Berry and he loved them. Rachel was starting to feel anxious and couldn't help but run her hand quickly through his mohawk. This contact brought Noah out of his trance and he looked up at her with a renewed passion in his eyes. He brought his mouth back up to hers and started to kiss her. Although Rachel was enjoying the kiss she needed more and she thrust her hips into him hoping to convey her message. Feeling the thrust Noah's erection started to harden but he wanted to wait so instead he slid one of his fingers into her. She shuddered with the intensity of the new feeling and moaned deeply. Noah started to kiss her neck enjoying the sounds she was making to much to stifle them with his own mouth. As she started to writhe against his finger he slid in another one hoping to provide her with as much pleasure as possible. He started to move his fingers in and out of her body with a slow but persistent rhythm and she ground her hips into his hand. Being able to feel how wet Rachel was only made Noah's erection even more uncomfortable and he knew that he would have to do something about it soon. He just wasn't willing to give up the moment yet though so he slid his fingers out of her body and his mouth worked it's way down her body in a series of nips and kisses. Once he reached her opening he plunged his tongue inside of her and she cried out in pleasure.

"Puck please don't stop." Rachel begged him as she thrust her hips to match the movements of his tongue. Unable to properly speak Noah simply mumbled an agreement, which sent vibrations shooting through her body. She tossed her head back and moaned deep in her throat. The sound itself made Noah's aching erection twitch and he moaned along with her at the sensation of his sensitive member rubbing up against his jeans. He didn't think he could take it for much longer when Rachel started to spasm, "Oh god Noah. I-I think I'm…" She trailed off in a low moan and her breathing quickened tremendously. Noah could feel her tightening on his tongue but he continued to lick her hoping to milk every last drop of the orgasm. Rachel screamed his name loudly gave one last shudder and then collapsed in a breathless heap. Noah moved his face back up to where her's was and laid a quick kiss on her temple. She smiled sweetly at first but then she frowned at him.

Afraid that she was starting to regret what had happened Noah quickly backed away and asked, "What's wrong?"

Rachel giggled and replied, "Well sir, you seem to be wearing way too many articles of clothing." Noah breathed a sigh of relief as Rachel lifted herself from the counter and sauntered towards him, still drifting on the high if her orgasm. He pulled off his shirt before she could reach him and she stopped for a few seconds to admire his finely chiseled body, "My god you're attractive," She sighed, "And you're all mine too." She added giggling again. She crossed the last couple of inches separating their bodies and started to fumble with the button on his jeans. When she wasn't seeming to have any luck he reached down and undid the button for her. She smiled up at him and stuck out her tongue, "I could've done that." She insisted. Noah just laughed and stepped out of his jeans. He felt very in his element practically naked in front of a fully naked girl but at the same time he felt completely and utterly vulnerable, which he tried to cover up by quickly pulling down his black boxers. Rachel's eyes widened in surprise as his erection was released from it's constraints. "Are they normally… um, that… bug?" She questioned rather surprised and, to be honest, worried. He shook his head a twinkle of satisfaction in his eyes, then he saw the fear in Rachel's expression.

"Look, like I said, if you don't want to do this we don't have to." Noah said starting to bend down to pick up his jeans but Rachel grabbed his arm and spun him to face her.

"I do want this Noah, it's just that I've never done it before and I'm, well, I'm a little nervous and I don't know what to expect." Rachel mumbled a deep blush coloring her cheeks. Then she pressed her mouth to his and started to kiss him with more enthusiasm then he had ever experienced. "Do you have a condom though?" She asked, "I'm sorry it's just that I can't end up like Quinn. I'm already enough of a social outcast as it is, I don't need a baby to add to the stress." She practically whimpered in distress.

Noah nodded, grabbed one from his pants on the floor, slid it on, and whispered in her ear, "You are not a social outcast, you are beautiful and no matter what happens to you; no one will be picking on you anymore." With these words Noah looked into Rachel's eyes and picked her up so that his erection was poised just in front of her entrance, "Are you sure about this?" He whispered. Rachel nodded and wrapped her legs around her waist. Noah slowly backed her into the wall and then started to lower her onto him. Rachel shut her eyes and braced her self for pain as Noah grunted from the amount of restraint it was taking to keep himself from simply thrusting into her. He kissed her temple as he slide himself all the way into her. She winced in pain and dug her nails into his back but she didn't shed a tear and no sound escaped her mouth. Suddenly, the pain started to ebb away and was replaced with a burning passion that left her speechless. Unable to communicate her needs in any other way Rachel started to wriggle her hips gasping from the sensations it created. Noah moaned and the started to thrust into her. He buried his head in her shoulder and she laid her cheek on top of his head as he pounded her into the wall. The whole experience lasted for a few more minutes before Rachel informed Noah that she was about to come. Noah moaned and started to thrust into her harder and faster. Her breathing sped and she started to dig her fingernails into Noah's back. As she started to convulse and her walls tightened around Noah's erection he climaxed in a whirlwind of passion. His lips locked on Rachel's and they rode out the waves of their orgasms together. Noah cradled Rachel in his arms and ran his fingers through her hair. When he's finally regained his breath he uttered the three words that he had never thought he would honestly say to anyone, "I love you." Rachel moved her face away from him and looked into his eyes, she could see the sincerity and before she knew it a warm tear ran down her cheek. Noah wiped it away with his thumb, praying that it was a joyful tear.

"No one has ever said that to me other than my dads. Thank you." She whispered, "I love you too." The words made both of their cheeks flush with color, until Rachel caught sight of the clock in the room. "Oh my god! I'm late to class. What am I going to do?" She started to stand up flustered and confused but Noah pulled her back down next to him.

"Stay with me a little longer and then I'll walk you to the nurse's office and say I found you vomiting in one of the hall ways. I'll tell them you insisted on going to the bathroom and ended up in there for fifteen minutes. They'll let you go home and you can rest but please just stay with me for five more minutes." Noah pleaded Rachel looked between the clock and Noah weighing her options for what seemed like an eternity and then finally laid back down next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and she cuddled into his strong chest. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Rachel insisted on getting dressed and going to the office. Noah held back a snicker and got up to put his clothes back on as well. As they walked down the hallway towards the nurses office Noah swore quietly to himself and pulled her aside. "I forgot about one thing." He said quickly while digging through the contents of his backpack. He withdrew a travel size bottle of mouthwash and held it out to her. She cocked and eye brow in confusion and he sighed, "It's for in case the nurse smells your breath. You can't claim to have been vomiting and have minty fresh breath; unless you have a bottle of mouthwash handy to show them that is." Noah entrusted to her smiling. She accepted it and rinsed her mouth quickly before showing the bottle into her own backpack.

They finally arrived at the nurse's office and Noah kissed Rachel quickly on the head before entering and explaining what had happened. Rachel did an amazing job of acting sick and the nurse called her dads immediately to get her taken home. Noah said his goodbye and headed off towards class. For the rest of the day all he could think about was the warm feel of her lips on his; not that he normally paid much attention anyways.

Meanwhile, at her house Rachel was laying in bed the bottle of mouthwash clutched to her chest. Her thoughts consisted of him and only him. She tried to watch some television but she couldn't get her mind off of what had happened that afternoon. She smiled and rolled over onto her stomach. She wasn't sure how and she wasn't sure why, but she was sure that what she had experienced with Noah that afternoon was not only real but would also become a recurring event in their future, and she was absolutely looking forward to it.


End file.
